Nada es lo que parece
by RedDemon21
Summary: Karin esta furiosa, y tiene el plan maestro para vengarse.Tendra éxito?Que le espera al pobre de Suigetsu?Pasa y descubrelo XD.


**Aclaraciones de capitulo:** Hola gente como les va aquí les traigo un nuevo Suika jeje, quizás halla OOC en los personajes, hay algo de lime?Si es que pude llamarse así (si lo es, es mi primer lime así que no me maten), bueno ya estas avisado jeje.

-Nada del universo de Naruto de pertenece:-b.

Espero les guste y dejen reviews y sino también. Bueno no molesto más y sale ennnnnn

Tres

Dos

Uno

Nada es lo que parece…

"_Quien demonios se cree que es para ignorarme de esa manera, ah pero ya va a ver, va ver, nadie me ignora y sale airoso y mucho menos por esa pecho plano, cabeza de pelo de chicle."_

Karin estaba furiosa, no, furiosa era poco, estaba furibunda, enojada hasta tal punto que ya no sabia de que era capaz.

"_Por qué con ella?, por qué ella?, que demonios le vio!"_

La lluvia caía espesa mojando todo a su paso, escondiendo el salado liquido de las mejillas de la chica.

"_no entiendo…es un maldito…pero igual… sigo sin entender debería estar feliz, agradecerle a la insoportable, pero no, la odio con cada fibra de mi ser, porque no desaparece de una vez para que pueda ser feliz"_

Las gotas, juguetonas había decido colarse por la ropa de la pelirroja que caminaba por las solitarias calles de Konoha. El cabello antes arreglado ahora formaba una mata colorada desprolija que caía tapando el delicado rostro.

"_maldita sea me las pagaras Hozuki Suigetsu"_

Hacia ya un tiempo que se habían instalado en Konoha, finalmente Taka había caído, primero ellos, luego Sasuke. Y aunque pareciera increíble Naruto no había sido capaz de matarlo…

"_y si yo misma me encargara de hacerla desaparecer…Umm no, mejor no, sabrían quien fue"_

Tsunade le había encomendado a la captora de Sasuke que les vigilara, si aunque parecía surreal fue Sakura quien finalmente puso punto final a la venganza de Sasuke, con una puñalada, como de esperarse, en un momento de descuido del Uchiha.

Creo que aun se auto regaña por no prestar atención a las mininotas de los pergaminos donde claramente decía "nunca subestimar al enemigo"

"_soy una idiota, debería alegrarme, ya no me va a molestar y yo por fin podré conquistar a Sasuke"_

Su vida se había convertido en algo pacífico, austero y monótono, por completo aburrido, cuya mayor emoción eran los trabajos forzados que debían hacer mientras los ancianos de Konoha decidían su destino.

"_además ahora tengo oportunidad"_

Al principio solo estarían allí unos días, luego estos se hicieron semanas, la semanas se convirtieron en meses, y así. Karin ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que habían estado allí.

La verdad este cautiverio no se parecía en nada al estar bajo custodia y presos…bueno excepto por el trabajo forzado…

"_ah Dios no hay caso la odio, por que me siento así?, yo lo odio, lo quiero lejos, que ellos estén juntos facilita mucho las cosas"_

Era oficial ahora si estaba confundida, por que si ama a Sasuke por qué odia tanto ver como Suigetsu se pasa todo el tiempo coqueteando y molestando a Sakura.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, enojada, como queriendo arrancar todo a su paso.

"_no puede ser, no puede estar pasándome esto, será que soy una maldita masoquista"_

Tomó la llave de debajo del tapete tal y como Sakuralaodiosa dijo que estaría. Se limpio las lágrimas, y se alineo un poco para disimular. Con decidida confianza entró.

-Suigetsu- llamo la pelirroja con su típico tono prepotente. El aludido levanto la violácea vista para chocar con el par de fuegos de ella.

-Que quieres zo…-no le dio el tiempo para contestar, le había tapado la boca de un beso.

-No hables-y le volvió a besar. La resistencia que el Hozuki tanto había luchado por oponer, se desvaneció en cuanto Karin comenzó a profundizar aún más el beso entrelazando las lenguas en tal frenético danzar.

Con leve empujón lo tira a la alfombra de la sala, sus manos, eléctricas, hambrientas, deciden explorar debajo de la camiseta de compañero, encontrándose con su torneado y fornido torso.

El Hozuki no quedándose atrás de un jalon le quita el poder posicionándose sobre ella y formando un camino de besos por su cuello y tratando de ver (tocar) más allá también.

Tan concentrados estaban en su negocio que no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien entró, eso si, escucharon muy claros los gritos que profirió la "intrusa de cabello rosa" al entrar, prender la luz y encontrarse con tal escena.

Cosas como:

-shannaro! Este lugar no es maldito hotel!

-Y ya que estaban taaan enérgicos por que no hicieron los labores que tenían atrasados!

-Diosss ustedes no respetaban nada y siguen sin hacerlo!

-ugggs maldita Tsunade sus estupidas ideas!

-y que miran ya lárguense!

Si lo de siempre nada salido de lo normal, demasiado normal a decir verdad…

"_Aquí hay gato encerrado, no entiendo debería estar echando humo por las orejas la muy guarra, que le pasa!, que no capto la situación"_

-Suigetsu espera tu vienes conmigo- espeto la Haruno ahorcando cada letra de la frase, aunque un poco más, calmada?

Con el rabo entre las patas, y sonrisa podría decirse de oreja a oreja pintada en su cara Karin se retiró a su habitación, dejando a los ex tortolos (como ella imaginaba) solos

En la sala

-Ja te lo dije un par de semanitas y caía jajajaja-Reía la Haruno a carcajadas lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada.

Una sonrisa afilada se asomo a los labios del Hozuki, que de seguro ya había trazado la segunda parte de su plan.

END

Reviews?


End file.
